Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology regarding a Rankine cycle system mounted on a vehicle. In this Rankine cycle system, a liquid-phase fluid is boiled with waste heat of an engine into a gas-phase fluid. Work is taken out by allowing the gas-phase fluid to expand. The gas-phase fluid after the expansion is condensed and returned to the liquid-phase fluid.
Following is a list of patent literatures which the applicant has noticed as related arts of embodiments the present invention.
Patent Literature 1: JP 2015-94271 A
Patent Literature 2: JP 2002-316530 A
Patent Literature 3: JP 2011-189824 A